We Are The Spark
by SandsOfDorne
Summary: (Post-TLJ) With a full scale war on the horizon, the Resistance is in need of all the allies it can get. General Organa, Poe, and Rey travel to the planet Casertta to bid its Parliament for an alliance. However, what was meant to be a simple recruitment trip doesn't go as planned. In an instant, the Resistance's cause may be at an end before it can truly begin...
1. Chapter I

**(01.2020) A/N: It's been a while since I wrote this, but having seen The Rise of Skywalker, I have some new energy to attempt a continuation of this thread. I already have a couple new chapters ready. Thank you to those who discovered this in the interim. I hope to give you more of this and will try to add to it as my schedule allows. Enjoy (and please leave feedback).**

* * *

 **(04.2018) A/N: Hello, everyone! I'll try not to put in notes too often, but I want to do you a solid and set up what you're about to read.**

 **I'm attempting to write a canon-compatible fic set between TLJ and Episode IX. As I want this to still fit even when IX comes out, I've kept progression of things to only what seems likely to happen in between the films. For example, in this story, Poe has received a promotion, as it seems likely Poe will advance in rank in the Resistance.**

 **Also, Episode IX was meant to be Leia's film, as TFA was Han's and Luke's was TLJ. Since it seems to be a safe bet that Disney/Lucasfilm will not recast Leia, she will not get that opportunity. This fanfic is my attempt to remedy that. Though Poe and Rey are the leads of this story you're about to read, this is also very much Leia's story.**

 **I hope you enjoy. And please feel free to leave a review or send a pm. I always enjoying hearing feedback.**

 **May the Force be with you, always.**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

The Resistance lives! After a narrow escape from the clutches of the FIRST ORDER, the movement continues its fight to preserve and protect the galaxy from another tyrannical regime.

As the galaxy encroaches onto a period of a full-scale war; many planets, systems, and other enterprises are quick to make allies with either side, while some try to remain neutral.

Sensing war will eventually come to his planet, King Cyrin of Casertta, a world with staunch isolationist policy, secretly dispatches a communique to General Leia Organa pleading her to persuade his people…

* * *

The _Jade Dagger_ was one of the latest gifts bestowed upon the Resistance. Donated on behalf of an anonymous supporter, the green plated Nubian starship seemed to General Organa little more than a well-intentioned, but useless show of support. It was a pleasure cruiser more than anything else. The limited armament would be useless in a skirmish. The temptation to sell it off occurred, as the credits were needed, but as the years had taught Leia—trust in the Force. As is the destiny of many innocuous things, there would be a purpose. Then came the holo from King Cyrin.

"General Organa," the king began. "It's been too long."

"I wish it hadn't," said the general.

It had been years since they had seen each other face to face, even by holo. Back when the lines on their faces were from the stress of war and not age. Cyrin appeared as regal as Leia remembered: confident stance, piercing gaze, and the coolest demeanor. He always looked stern, even when he wasn't.

"You'll understand my hesitancy, on account of several reasons," he said.

The conversation was not an easy one. On the forefront, Casertta had lost faith in large government bodies. For millennia, the planet had long held its own in the galaxy. Then the Clone Wars came, a war on such as scale that hadn't been seen since before the formation of the Republic. Growing fearful, the Caserttan parliament motioned to bid entrance into the Republic. Both would have something to gain: Casertta would gain the protection of the Republic and the Republic, a stock in the planet's plasma core as well as their advanced shield engineering. Then the war ended. The Republic became the Empire and Casertta found themselves no longer as allies, but slaves. When the Empire was defeated and replaced with the New Republic, Casertta turned down the invitation to join.

"I do," she said.

And another reason: Prince Errol, the king's youngest son, had joined the Resistance. Cyrin wasn't pleased when his son announced his intentions, but could not bear to extinguish his fire in his heart. He knew the threat that was lurking on the edge of the galaxy. Even if the Senate didn't believe the threat of the First Order, he did. After much persuasion, Cyrin released his son: but with restriction. He was to enlist under an assumed name. He would serve for only one year. Nobody was to know who he was—save General Organa. If his involvement was widely known, the political ramifications on Casertta could potentially be staggering.

"It is becoming more and more unreasonable to ignore this conflict, General. Though my parliament is insistent to otherwise do so. I fear if we don't decide our place in this conflict, it will be decided for us."

"War has a way of doing that."

"Yes," he said. He took a slight pause. "I understand the First Order doesn't have the reach of the Empire, but I fear even then we wouldn't stand a chance against them. I know my world. We won't surrender. They'll burn us to the ground and I do not wish to see that happen."

"Neither do I."

"At the moment my hands are tied. I can show them our need for strong allies, but they'll fear a return of the past. And I can't use my son's involvement in your cause—at least not yet. But, should the Resistance need our aid, they might be persuaded."

"We gladly would welcome it. I can already see the relief utilizing your shielding would bring."

"Then, General Organa, on behalf of the royal house of Casertta, I extended my invitation for a personal appearance before Parliament at its next session."

"A personal appearance?"

The request stunned the general. It was not an unexpected ask, and not even unreasonable. However, the Resistance was in the midst of reorganization. Though they've more than made up for their recent losses, there was still trouble assembling all the cells coherently. And time to do so was swiftly running out.

"I understand if you'd rather transmit yourself, but I assure you that a personal appearance would go along for an agreement with Casertta."

Leia turned away from the holo for a moment to think. Her eyes turned to the floor, but the king's maintained their stance. Though it would be a difficult balance, Leia knew this offer was too good to pass up. The Resistance was going to need every ally and resource it could muster. With confidence, Leia returned her attention.

"When is the next session?" she asked.

"In three days' time."

"I'll be there."

The king's face barely contained his gratitude.

"I thank you, as will my people. May the Force be with you."

"And to you."

In a war, the _Jade Dagger_ was useless, but as a vehicle to world reluctant to join a worthy cause, it could be everything. There was a temptation to arrive on Casertta with a trademark Calamari cruiser and a fresh fleet of X-Wings. Exhibit the might of Resistance, give a show of strength and assurance to the people. This was an Imperial tactic, though their ere was utilizing it as a fear tactic rather than willing recruitment. Also, supplies were thin. Should there be a sudden crisis and the fleet wasn't available because it was showboating, Leia wouldn't know how to live it down. This was going to a peaceful mission. Casertta needed to know the Resistance didn't want to take over. The Resistance needed to know Casertta would help them. A ship of peace just might be the solution. How strange and mysterious the Force works.

* * *

Rey reached out to the Force. In her chambers, she sat cross-legged, eyes closed, and deep in meditation. She felt the flow of life move around her. Though alone, she wasn't. She felt the work of her comrades on the outside of her walls. The scurrying of droids, rushing to deliver communiques. The deceitful stillness of space.

 _Peace._

This connection granted an intimacy she had never known before. Life on Jakku was a lonely one. One always had to be on guard. Betrayal was expected. Her connection with the Force brought her a closer connection to life. To her, she described it as syncing her heartbeat and her breath with all other life and following the pattern until they were one. In the Force everything was unified.

Before her laid a couple of the sacred texts, opened. In between them a datapad. Some of the texts had been written long before Aurabesh was a common tongue. As it turned out, Major Emmat had studied ancient linguistics and when time permitted, helped translate passages. Time though was becoming a precious resource. Even now, was a rare quiet moment. Rey couldn't recall the last time an available block this long had come. Too long. Each day had begun to blur into another. When did today separate from yesterday and tomorrow from today? It had been difficult to keep up.

 _Always in motion is the future and many possible futures there are._

These words seemed to constantly come to mind. She never recalled anyone speaking them to her or overhearing them elsewhere. And it wasn't as if she audibly heard them either. They were felt within her. They had come to her during her last meditation and stuck with her since. Perhaps this time would yield more wisdom.

She took a breath.

The moment was cut short by a knock outside her door. Rey's eyes flicked open. She disliked interruptions. The pullback into her surroundings was jarring if she didn't initiate it.

Rey remained in place. With a flick of her hand, and the Force, she opened her door.

"Commander Rey," said an eager electronic voice. "The General wishes to speak with you immediately. It seems to be an urgent matter."

Rey turned toward the other end of the room to retrieve her boots.

"Did she say what this is about?" she asked the droid.

"I'm afraid not," Threepio replied. "Only that the General wishes to see you at once."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, very well then. I shall inform the General at once."

Threepio trotted off. Rey heard a brief chortle of whistles and beeps before she closed the door again and Threepio giving a fussy response. Rey quickly prepared herself for the meeting. There was no telling what this could be about.

Before she left, she took one more look over the texts. _I can't wait this long again_ , she thought to herself. The Resistance needed an edge—and having a Jedi would be a considerable one. But if there was no time to study, there was no time to become one. The appearance of Luke Skywalker on Crait had brought a considerable boost of morale. The members that were present continue to tell the tale with a glee to the new recruits, even now many months after the fact. A Jedi was a bearer of hope. People felt better; confident. Sometimes having hope was the difference between victory and defeat. Rey promised herself to return as soon as her meeting with Leia was over.

* * *

There is no cause for concern as to Poe Dameron's loyalty to the Resistance. A through and through patriot who will accept the call of duty and all that's required of him. He had recently been given promotion in the ranks, which came along with more responsibilities, more tasks, and a lot of paperwork. Between sorting various documents and stock orders or single handedly going up against a Dreadnaught, Poe would rather take the latter. But at the moment, paperwork was what the Resistance required of him. It was made somewhat better when he could sit in his X-wing and pretend he was knocking out a TIE fighter with doc he signed.

Across the hangar, Rose Tico inspects a new shipment of X-wings: eight T-70 models. A surprise gift from a collector on Riosa. For the previous two decades, they'd essentially been museum pieces. And while technically operational, it appeared a previous owner took preemptive measures for any accidents, as the weapons systems were completely gutted. Now, she was making a list of everything they'd need to rebuild them, down to the last bolt and coil. Poe shuddered at the thought of more paperwork.

As if to rescue him from that nightmare, the hangar echoed with a familiar chirp.

Poe lifted the canopy and rose from the cockpit.

"What's going on, buddy?" he shouted to his droid.

BB-8 chirped a reply.

"Leia? Meeting? Urgent?" Poe said, barely containing his excitement. "Say no more!"

Poe hopped out of X-wing and dashed for the corridor. His boots squeaked as he made his speedy journey. He could barely contain his excitement. Poe Dameron was not designed for desk job duties, and if General Organa has urgent business for him, it was likely not to look over order forms or some other sleep inducing doc. Adventure and espionage filled his mind. Exploits. Danger. His eyes saw the future, and completely blind to the present.

For a second, he thought he heard a voice call his name, and then the next, he'd fallen on the floor. He sat up and took a second to reacquaint himself.

"I'm so sorry," said the voice.

Poe looked up and saw her. Rey extended a hand and helped him up.

"Thanks," he said.

"What's the hurry?" she asked.

"I was on my way to see the General."

"So was I."

"She called you too?"

Rey nodded. They continued down the corridor together.

"I wonder what this is all about," Poe said.

"If she wants _us_ , it must be serious," Rey said.

"Don't get cocky."

"I'm not," she said with some fluster. Poe grinned.

* * *

As a matter of practicality, Leia had done little to decorate or furnish her office. The near frequency of moving from one base to another, or a starship to another, prevented her from holding onto a large number of material goods. Despite her clout, there was little she even personally owned anymore. Her space was basic: a desk, a chair, an imitation Alderaanian rug, and a holoportrait featuring her childhood self along with her adoptive parents.

Poe and Rey stood across from the General, who sat behind her desk. She went straight into the assignment:

"The king of Casertta wants to join with the Resistance, but his people do not. If you know their history, you know their hesitancy. And I sympathize. I do. However, if they don't join us, there is no doubt the First Order will soon swoop on them."

Leia pressed a button on her desk. A holo of Casertta appeared over the desk.

"Casertta is one of the few plasma core planets in the galaxy. They also possess a rare ore that when makes contact with the plasma, purifies it. And their knowledge of shield engineering was beyond the understanding of either the Republic or Galactic Empire. So, no doubt the First Order will want it. The good news is we're more desperate and we'll fight harder for it."

Poe and Rey looked at each other, both confused as to the direction of the conversation. To them it was sounding like a prelude to announcing an invasion plan. This wasn't how Leia normally operated.

"So, what's our role in this?" Poe finally asked.

Leia took a moment to look at them. _Behold, the future,_ she thought. She held the brightness of their eyes in her own once. She remembered words Maz Kanata once told her: "if you live long enough, you will see the same eyes in different people." In Poe's, there were aspects of a younger Han and Luke. In Rey, she saw the stillness of her brother's during his later years. She noted a difference in the girl since her return from Ahch-To. Though be fair, she hardly knew her before then. Maybe she had always been like this. Something insider her believed otherwise.

"I've been invited to address their Parliament to bid for their membership."

She turned to Poe and addressed him.

"You're doing well in your new duties," she said. "I know filling docs and taking on less than action is not what gets you out of bed. There's a lot required as you move up, a lot of sacrifice. A lot of tedium."

"Don't worry, General. You know I've got you," he said.

"I can't do this forever. You're going to lead us one day. I sense it coming. You will join me in addressing the Parliament."

Poe nodded.

"And Rey," Leia said, as she turned. "It never hurts to have a Jedi on hand, and especially on this world. Caserttans have a long-held reverence for the Force. Having a Jedi would be a good card for our deck, as I assume theirs'll be stacked against us."

Rey flashed a brief smile. Though she herself didn't feel like a Jedi, being called one, gave her a feeling of pride. At least her effort on this path was being recognized.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do."

Leia smirked. "Merely your presence may be enough, but if not, I'm confident you'll rise to the occasion. You are dismissed," Leia said.

Poe and Rey turned to make their exits, but as they were about to leave Leia called out.

"Another moment please, Poe" Leia asked of him. He returned to his previous spot and looked toward Leia. Her gaze fell down and she held a pause. Poe didn't need to be Force sensitive to know something was off about this moment. Whatever words Leia had for him were going to carry a serious weight. He braced himself.

"There's something you may need to know," Leia started.


	2. Chapter II

Poe remembered them all. He led them. It wasn't supposed to go the way it did. The goal was simple: destroy the dreadnaught. The First Order had already played into their hand. It should have been easy. Most should have survived. They in the end destroyed the dreadnaught, but the cost to do had been high: _Edon, Teene, Finch, Jaycris, Spennie, Paige, Zig, Nix_ —no, not Nix. Errol.

"He served us under an alias," Leia said. "Had word reached his people, there'd be an uproar. Only I knew who he was."

"But why the charade?" Poe asked.

"Caserttans are…prideful to say the least. If you know their history, you know their hesitancy. For millennia, they held their own in the galaxy, and the one time they put their faith in something other than themselves, they were betrayed."

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Political wisdom," Leia said with a small grin. "Most secrets won't stay secret." Memories returned to her of that moment when the galaxy learned of her true heritage. That secret cost her a whole political career and the trust of many close friends, and worse of all—her son. What could Errol's secret cost Casertta?

"King Cyrin I'm sure would've taken many precautions," she continued. "But someone will find out if they haven't already. And if they do, and if they oppose an alliance with us, it's the best weapon in their arsenal."

"Then we'll fight back!" Poe shouted. "We'll tell them about his service. He was dedicated to seeing the First Order brought down. He fought a good fight. He—"

"Have you not heard what I said?" Leia interrupted. "They're a proud people, Poe. The political ramifications would be monstrous. If news of Prince Errol's time in the Resistance was leaked, it would appear to the Caserttans that their official position in the war had been decided without their vote. There'd be uproars, chaos, and an unnecessary rebellion. They'd be so busy fighting each other that the First Order could swoop in and seize it with an easier hand."

Leia stood up and watched as he took in her words. There was a great deal of growth she had seen in this young, cocky pilot since she first met him. With every challenge, she saw more chipping fall away. This one would be no exception.

She could sense that the Force was telling her something. As to what, she could not ascertain. Though she did not have a clear ear for it, she recognized when it was trying to speak. Experience taught her that when this occurred, the best course of action was caution. But this time it was a little clearer. She could feel something serious awaited them on Casertta. A confrontation? A test? The specifics eluded her, but she knew something was coming.

"Like a good soldier needs to be ready for change on the battlefield, so does a diplomat. I do hope all goes according to plan, but it doesn't always. I'm not interested in another war. The galaxy doesn't need another reason to waste lives."

"Neither am I."

* * *

In his quarters, Poe sat alone, holding a list of the fallen. He made a point in his quieter moments to recite some of their names, trying to hold onto their memory. For many, their memories were being forgotten. Newer recruits wouldn't know them. They might here stories, but they'll never truly know who the men and women were. Poe couldn't say he knew most of them well but could at least having good impressions of them. He recalled often in the mess hall, seeing Teene cracking up whichever table he was sitting at. His laughter was hearty and echoed throughout. Jaycris was great at taking new recruits under his wing and making them feel welcomed. Now they weren't here. Maybe if he had pulled in, everyone would be here.

Maybe.

BB-8 rolled over to Poe and beeped hysterically. Poe turned, suddenly alert to the present.

"Whoa, whoa, what's got your circuits in a frenzy?" Poe asked the droid.

Almost in response, the door chimed. BB-8 offered a twin beep. Poe sat up, realizing now the droid was trying to get his attention. How could he not have noticed? He approached the door and opened. On the other side: Rey.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he responded. He said it with tired tone. He felt tired. The talk with Leia after Rey had left brought back all the memories from D'Qar and all thereafter. It was hard to be productive when all those memories resurfaced.

"You weren't in the mess," Rey said.

"Yeah, well, there was docwork and stuff I needed to fill out. I don't want to things to pile up while we're away." He tried to offer his usual roguish smile, but it felt off.

Rey could feel Poe wasn't in his usual spirits. It wasn't the usual fatigue, either. It was more.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, yeah. Fine. Good. Great. Couldn't be better."

BB-8 rolled over and offered his two beeps.

"No, don't listen to him," Poe protested. "I'm fine. Really."

Rey knew he wasn't.

"If you want, I can help you try meditating again. It seemed to work last time."

"No, I'll be alright. Nothing some sleep can't fix. I haven't been getting much of it lately. That's all it is, really."

Silence filled the following moment. Rey could feel the weight that was swallowing Poe. She knew it wasn't his new responsibilities getting to him. Words swam up in her, but she couldn't find herself capable of saying them. If only she could lift the mystery burden off of him.

"If you change your mind-," she started.

Poe interrupted, "I won't, but thank you. See you in the morning."

Rey repeated the last words to him and left. Poe watched her for a moment as she walked out. A part of him wanted to change his mind. Shout for her to come back. Do it. But he didn't. He only watched as she moved down the hall to her own chambers. She took a turn and was gone down another corridor. Poe moved back into his, the door hissed behind him.

He looked over at the datapad. A few of the name were legible from this distance. He didn't want to think about them anymore. It was becoming too much for this evening. He crashed on his bed and almost passed out. For a couple moments he laid motionless, before turning to his droid.

"Do you feel like watching a holodrama?" he asked the droid.

BB-8 queued up one of Poe's favorites: _The Guns of Kelrodo-Ai_ , a pro-Imperial war drama. Ironically, it had been an early inspiration for Poe to become a pilot. It brought back memories of his childhood flying his remote X-Wing model over the jungles around his home. When he managed to acquire a TIE model, he programmed them chase each other. Of course, he rigged for the X-Wing to always win.

As he spent those hours playing, he was also wishing to really be the pilot in the X-Wing. There wasn't much more he wanted to be among the stars in combat, fighting to protect those he loved. It's what his parents had done, and he wanted to follow. If only he could tell his younger self all that would come to be. He'd be the hero his parents were. He'd not only fight, but take the lead in battles. Yes, he'd fulfill his dream, but it hadn't quite turned out how he imagined it.

As the holo came towards its middle, Poe's attention declined. His eyelids wanting to lower, his body wanting to spread out. Soon his eyes were shut. The sounds of the ensuing space battle and the lead's cocky one-liners gave way to silence.

He drifted into dark. For a moment, all was peace.

* * *

"Commander, there's a trio of TIEs coming up on your ass," a voice shout on his comm.

Poe quickly pushed his X-Wing into a sudden turn. Within a split second, he was face to face with his adversaries. The trio were positioned like points on a triangle. They fired.

"BB-8, take us for a spin." Poe said.

At once, the X-Wing spiraled in several loops. Poe aimed at each of the TIES, knocking them out in quick succession. He flew through the ring of fire and gave out a whoop.

"Nice trick, huh," he said to himself.

Then out of nowhere: a dreadnaught.

"Oh, damn," a voice came on the comm. "It's a dreadnaught."

"Relax, we've got this. Bombers, tighten your formation. Let's make this count," Poe said.

He took a turn, expecting to see some of his fleet to the side, but he didn't see the fleet. Suddenly he was in a bomber cockpit. Another officer was at the helm. The pilot turned to Poe.

"Go check the payload. We don't want to miss out shot."

"On it," Poe replied. It had been an automatic response. A level of self-awareness arose, only knowing enough that he wasn't supposed to be here. He opened the door and swept down the corridor, stopping right above the hole to the bomb bay. When he looked down, he saw nothing. The compartment was empty. No bombs.

"Uh, we've got a problem," Poe said. "The payload's missing."

"What was that?" the pilot shouted.

"I said the-"

The words were cut off as a fire suddenly blasted through the ship. Poe fell back into the hole, just as the fire swept up the entire ship. He fell down, breaking through the pad at the bottom. Suddenly, he was in space. He watched the bomber incinerate. It fell into another and one by one, each of them had gone down.

Poe drifted and watched as his fleet was mercilessly gunned down.

 _My fault_ , he thought. More bodies joined him in space. Though their ships were destroyed, they weren't. Their bodies were unscathed, but lifeless. They drifted through the debris and around Poe. He tried pushing himself away. No matter which direction he tried to push himself, the battle kept coming to him.

As he spun, he then found himself in a hangar. He saw faces, but couldn't make them out quite yet. Then one became clear—Leia's. Her look was mournful. _Had she seen the battle?_ He called for her, but she didn't answer. Instead, she turned away. He went after her and continued calling. Leia kept moving, only stopping just in front of the force field.

Once more, he called out for her. This time she turned to face him. She said something, but Poe couldn't make it out. As he was about to ask her to repeat herself, she closed her eyes and vanished.

He turned back to the hangar. The faces looked at him. Now, he recognized them. He knew who they were. Everywhere he turned, he was surrounded. All of them. And he saw something in each other hands—the bombs. He heard their beeping, ready to go.

"Come with us," one whispered. Then another followed, and another. Poe remained paralyzed and still. Then the beeping heightened. They were closer now, almost trilling, and then finally—

* * *

Poe faceplanted right onto the floor. BB-8 rushed over as Poe began to pull himself up. The droid offered concerned beeps.

"Bad dream, buddy. That's all," he said as he rubbed a hand on BB-8. "Maybe a late-night movie wasn't such a good call."

BB-8 beeped.

"Yeah, or maybe something less thrilling."

BB-8 chirped.

" _Zeltrons in Love_? No, that's taking it a little too far."

Poe looked toward his door for a moment, contemplating Rey's invitation. He could use some peace. Maybe meditation _would_ help. He'd never been convinced by it, but if it really worked, who was he to knock it. He leaned forward, about to step, but stopped himself. Instead, he sat on his bed.

"Hand me the datapad, would ya?" Poe asked his droid.

BB-8 followed Poe's command. Poe took up his datapad and brought up some more docs in need of review. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter III

Poe didn't sleep. Instead, his night was spent going over docs and reports that needed his attention. It wasn't as if he didn't prefer sleep to paperwork—he certainly preferred anything over that—but his mind was too panicked to return. He held guilt, which he frequently told himself he wasn't entirely responsible for. You never quite know what will happen in battle.

He was the first in the mess hall that morning. After a couple caf cups, he at least looked as if he were perked up. Inside though, everything felt as if it was going in slow motion. He was alone for a little while and was finishing up the last of the docs before the Night Watch team entered in, having just finished their shift. Most of them had been new recruits and this was part of their initiation. A few were rowdy, most were quiet.

Then a voice began to shout for Poe. A familiar one. Poe looked up and suddenly, all his grogginess had seemed to leave him.

"Finn, my man!" Poe shout as he rushed for an embrace. "How was the trip?"

"Craziest supply run of my life!" Finn exclaimed. "You see, we're supposed to be meeting this guy on Harloff Minor, right? An arms dealer, but he's fronting as gallery owner. So, we arrive and wouldn't you know it, he's not there. We're suspicious. Something's up. We take-"

Before he could finish, BB-8 squealed in, beeping profusely as he did.

"Already?" Poe asked his droid.

BB-8 retorted.

"Hey, Finn, I've got to get going. I'm going with Leia on a mission for a few days."

"What? I just got back?"

"I know, but I'm glad I got to see you before I go."

Poe went back to his table and swiped up his datapad. Finn trailed behind him.

"What kind of mission?" Finn asked.

"We're trying to make some friends," Poe said. "It's about all I can say right now. But when I get back I want to hear more about what you've been up to."

"Yeah. And you too. Being a Major now's got to have some great stories."

Poe glanced down at his datapad. _Not really_. "Stories, yeah," he replied. "We'll talk more when I get back. Good to see you, Finn."

Poe and BB-8 began to make a mad dash for the hangar.

* * *

Rey had left the Base just before the dawn, as final hangar crew made preparations on ship. When she could, Rey liked to go outside to meditate. For one, it took away the reminders of fighting, and instead reminded her what they were fighting for: life.

Also, after living her life in an endless desert, she welcomed the opportunity to tread other ground. This latest Base had been set up on jungle moon that was just edged out of the Mid Rim. Leia had remarked to her how much it reminded her of an old Rebel base—the very one they launched their fateful assault on the Death Star.

Wildlife began to make their usual chirping calls. Rey enjoyed hearing them. Life on Jakku had been a lonely one. There weren't many native creatures, at least around her camp. A few would hang around the outpost or the few villages where they could easily live off the occasional pitying soul. On this world, there seemed to be plenty of life.

Rey made her way to usual stopping point: a rocky cliff, just at the end of the base. Though, it was hardly a cliff. It stood above only several meters above a thin river. The water babbled beneath it. The sound was a symphony for Rey. If she were able to tell her younger self that one day she'd live by a river, the younger would laugh or grin in disbelief. There were many unbelievable things that happened to her over the last year. Some of her still couldn't believe it.

She sat on the ground and crossed her legs. Her eyes shut just as the sun began to appear. A breath.

 _Breathe. Just breathe_.

She always heard his words when she'd start. If only she had really been able to learn under the legendary Luke Skywalker. She knew the Luke she had met wasn't the legendary one she heard about. He was, not a lesser version, but an exhausted remnant of himself. He spent the better part of the last three decades attempting to restore the Jedi Order. Then it was all gone in a single instant, and he blamed only himself. She held a small envy for those who truly sat under his tutelage. Her education wasn't so much that as it was an intense disclaimer. Perhaps is she stayed with him, he would've turned around. She could've gotten through to him and would be out here with her now—

 _Concentrate on the here and now_.

Her mind had a habit of wandering. It was hard not to get distracted by her thoughts. They were many. With concentration, she pushed her thoughts away, and let in the life around her. She felt the warmth of the rising sun within her, the might of the waters below her, and the lively energy of distant beasts. Everything was one and connected in the Force.

Something began to creep in. A darkness.

"Rey," a voice called to her. She didn't turn. She remained still, pushing the connection away. "You can't ignore this forever." _I can certainly try_.

"Where are you right now?" he said as he approached her. "Are you still with the Resistance?"

 _Ignore him_.

"I know you can hear me. Otherwise you wouldn't try so hard."

It was true. Whenever she felt the stirring of the Force connection, Rey shielded herself from having to look at Kylo…or Ben. It was difficult to reconcile how she wanted to see him, so the solution seemed to not to. Avoid. Run. Regard him as the intrusion he was.

"You can't ignore me forever, Rey."

 _I will not talk to you._

He moved closer. Even though he wasn't really there, she could feel the presence.

"Neither of us can do anything about this connection. Why resist it?"

 _There must be a way_.

"Rey."

She reached her hand out. Kylo looked down and then crouched. He wondered what she was doing. Was this like that one night where they touched hands? He was about to reach his own hand forward, when suddenly the ground began to shake. Though lightyears away, Kylo could feel it. And then in an instant, Rey slammed her hand to the ground and that which was beneath Kylo crumbled into the river below. He shouted, but his voice was cut short as the connection pulled him out.

Alone again. Peace. No, not peace. Quiet. That was different than peace. It was quiet and loneliness.

Rey opened her eyes and looked at the river below. A small bit of earth that was in front of her now had toppled over the river. A small mound of it topped the water. More sounds of creatures stirring filled the soundtrack. They would be getting ready for their own days, living out their routines. Following their nature. Rey wondered if she was doing hers? Was she interfering with something much larger than herself; something she wasn't meant to get into? _You have no place in this story_. The words burned in her more than she wanted them to. She hadn't expected to find her place among the royalty of the galaxy, or the like, but more than anything she wanted true purpose. Did the Force really have a destiny for her? Was she supposed to continue the Jedi Order, or was it an overlooked mistake? There was always a temptation to return to Jakku. It wasn't much, but she knew who she was—a scavenger. Her long days spent pulling salvage from the swan song of the Empire. Had she stepped into someone else's story?

* * *

The _Jade Dagger_ was nearly ready to go. Rose Tico oversaw the final preparations and kept careful concentration on making sure everything was in order—save for the interruption caused by Finn's return. Leia had been present for most of their reunion. As many things from her early years seemed to be replaying itself, so did this—a love in the midst of war. Though theirs appeared to be going a lot smoother than her own. She wished her time with Han had been easier. No, not easier, but different. They were from two very different places in the galaxy that neither could quite escape. She envied the thrills of his adventures and wished often she didn't feel the galaxy needed her. But who would rise to do so? There were a few, but they were not ready...yet. They would be. One of them was getting there.

Poe, along with BB-8, was the first of the team, after Leia, to arrive. He offered a half-salute, half-wave to Leia as he entered he hangar. She replied with a nod.

"Are you ready for your first political assignment, Ambassador Dameron?" Leia asked with a smirk.

"Ambassador?" Poe responded. "Is this another promotion?"

"An extension."

"As long as there isn't more doc work."

"Oh, there will be, but that'll be mine to do. In the meantime, just be your usual roguishly, charming self. This really isn't all that different than a battlefield. Instead of blasters and starships you have words and dealings."

"It doesn't sound quite as exciting."

"That's the holodrama's job."

She tapped her cane on the floor; an elegant, but simple, silver rod. The head lacked a crooked, but instead a had an inverted claw like shape that Leia gripped her hand over. Chewie made it before he left, out of scrap pieces from the _Falcon_. Understandably, he had returned to Kashyyyk for the time being. She missed him profusely and wished he would've remained with her a little while longer. As for the _Falcon_ , it's fame proceeded it, making it at times a liability. Mostly it spent its time impounded in the hangar. One day, though, she'll fly again.

Leia took a good look at Poe, as teacher does when sizing their pupil. He had come far and far to go, but he was getting there. This was the next step. Was he ready? Was she?

"I'm not interested in turning you into something you're not. You understand that?"

"Of course, General. I want to do this."

"You're going to do good."

Poe tried to hide his proud smile. He was happy to make her proud.

The next member of the crew arrived.

"Commander Seastriker," Leia said as he approached.

"Reporting for duty," he said with a salute.

"Poe, you've met Joph haven't you?"

"Briefly, once."

"Joph was one of the earliest members of the Resistance."

"Not too many of those around anymore," Joph said. A sudden horror filled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"The apology's not necessary," Leia said. "It's just a reality of war." _A bitter one_. She turned to Poe and continued, "He'll be piloting for us."

"I could've done that."

"I know, but I need your concentration on the mission. We have speeches to go over, plans to form. I'll need to give you a crash course on Casertta before we land."

Rose came down the ramp, as did the last members of her crew. She turned to the trio.

"Everything's ready for you, General," said Rose. "You're good to go as soon as we clean up."

"Excellent," said Leia. "Thank you, Rose. Now, all we need is—"

As if cued, Rey entered from the outside of the hangar. At first, it appeared she didn't even notice them, but she did. Leia was about to speak Rey as she approached, then sensed something troubling the girl. Something abnormal. Now, would not be the time to address it. Instead she offered a slight smile.

"Is this everyone?" Rey asked as she made her way to the group.

"Oh, General, I do apologize for being tardy," Threepio's voice echoed across the hangar.

"Now it is," Leia muttered.

"I was rudely kept by one of the new astromechs. These newer models are quite lacking in civility. Even Artoo is less cantankerous."

A chortle of electronics sounds responded. R2-D2 rolled down the landing platform.

"Perhaps you should try talking them then," Threepio told his old companion. "Apparently you share the same maker."

Artoo replied a hasty response and rolled back up into the ship.

"That wasn't to be taken as an insult," Threepio said, following not far behind.

The others held their laughter at the ensuing bickering.

"At least this won't be a long trip now. I could listen to them go at it for a while." Poe said.

"Careful what you wish for," Leia said. "Now, let's get a move on, now. We've got a planet to save."

"Save from what, exactly?" asked Joph.

"Bureaucrats." Leia remarked.


	4. Chapter IV

After his cram session with Leia, Poe made a promise to himself that when the war was over, he'd stay far and away from politics. Though Leia was surely one of the best minds and teachers for this subject, the extensive session had left his head spinning harder than a fuel-lacking starship tumbling in a deep space storm.

"Welcome to politics," she said at the end of their time. "Now imagine having to do the same for hundreds of systems—and at once."

"How'd you ever do this?" Poe asked bewildered.

"Remember what you can. Leave the rest to a sleek protocol droid. Lean over to them when you need the answer."

"You hear that, buddy?" Poe asked BB-8, who had taken a spot in the corner. "I hope you caught all this." The droid bopped a response that made Poe grin.

"Tea?" Leia asked Poe as she stood up.

"How about gin? I could use some Hard Corellian right about now."

They had made camp in the lounge—a beautifully decorated space and built for comfort. The walls were made of an authentic jade paneling. Threepio confirmed in his analysis that it was indeed authentic stonework. The couches were made from a soft, leather hide—and likely illegal. To merely say they were comfortable would be a vast understatement. For more than half his time here, Poe's dominant thought was of taking a nap on one.

On the other side of the room was a bar fashioned from a rare chromium, one almost used exclusively by the Naboo. Behind it, was a fully stocked bar of drinks—alcoholic and non, such as tea. Leia went for the tea. As her tea brewed, she took down a bottle off the wall and poured into a glass. She motioned for him to come over, to which he obliged.

"This looks to be a Devaronian gin," she said. "They have about the same kick as most of the Corellian stuff."

"Isn't that outlawed?"

"Only if you say anything."

The kettle chimed as the tea had reached its readiness. Leia carefully poured some into a small white cup and then set the kettle down. Poe looked down at his drink, and then held it out.

"To the best damn teacher I could ask for," he said.

Leia took in the compliment. She clinked her glass with Poe's and they both sipped from their respective drinks. The gin went down harder than Poe expected, leading to him making a few deep coughs, after which he repeated several times he was fine.

"That was stronger than I expected," he said.

"You're not going to want to try their hard stuff. Han brought this rare bottle, _Revona Requiem_ , for our anniversary one year. Half a glass each and we were both out of it."

"I'll bet that was some night."

"I'm sure it was. If only I could remember."

Poe was always surprised to hear about this side of Leia. For most people, including himself, she was the formidable force who soldiered a rebellion and pioneered a new galactic government. She was royalty, with or without a true title. However, it was easy to forget amongst her legacy and accomplishments that she was also human; prone to the occasional antics and desire expected of a common person, not the regal woman she was expected to be.

"What are you going to do after all this?" she asked him.

"Sleep, probably." Poe returned.

"I mean the war. Believe it or not, they don't last forever."

It hadn't occurred to Poe life away from his current one. Once he served the New Republic and the galaxy believed itself to be at peace. Now, it seemed it'd be a lifetime before it truly had a chance to return. The odds against the Resistance succeeding was already large, and then too accomplish those things on a shorter timescale measured impossible.

"I'll return to the New Republic, or whatever it'll become. Just give me an X-Wing and a mission, and I'm good to go."

It was strange to Leia how much Poe had reminded her of Han. Though as she remembered, the Rebellion seemed to attract a certain kind of people: including Poe's own parents. There was particular fire all the Rebellion had. Maybe it was just that particular pull that brought all these likeminded souls together; headstrong types who were ready to take on the whole Empire if it called for it.

"And if there's nothing to fight?" she asked as she made her way back to the couches.

"There's always something: pirates, gangs, overreaching trade guilds. The galaxy's not going to be from evil just because one tyranny is gone."

"That is true but try taking yourself out of the cockpit and firefights for a moment. Who is Poe Dameron?"

Poe didn't have an answer. He stared into his unfinished glass as he considered the question. All his life, all his dreams had been former around being a pilot, about being a hero. Anything else hadn't even been a consideration. To not be anything else, well, would he still be himself?

"I was raised to be a princess," Leia started. "I wasn't interested in being a ruler. But what I did want was to help people, and most of all, those who couldn't do so themselves. That's my mission, whether it was in the senates or the Rebellion. A lot of times, too often, we get hung up on how we fulfill our causes. We think there's only one way. I couldn't accomplish all I've done if I limited myself to being only a princess or a senator or a general. I had to do all three."

She sipped from her tea.

"You're a born pilot. I'm not denying the obvious. So was my brother. If we didn't have him, we wouldn't have destroyed the Death Star. But if he never also became a Jedi, the Emperor wouldn't have been destroyed. You do a lot of good in your X-Wing, Poe, but it's not the only place you've done that."

"Is this your way of recruiting—" Poe started to say. He was interrupted by the comm, which began to beep in a light trill. Leia pressed a button to answer.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"General, we'll soon be making our approach to Casertta," Joph said.

"Very good, Commander. I'll join you momentarily. No doubt there's some patrols that'll be inquiring about our visit."

"Understood."

She returned to the comm to it's place, and then stood up.

"Get some rest while you can." she said as she passed Poe. "And I'll advise not having any more than what's in your cup."

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that," he said, looking hesitantly at his glass. After Leia walked away, he dumped the remnants in the corner sink. He moved over to the couch to lie down. He wanted to rest, he needed to, but Leia's words moved in his mind. O _f all the times to have been dropped an introspective thought experiment_. Poe didn't really want to examine anything about himself other than the inside of his eyelids.

But something distracted him. He heard the faint voice of someone who didn't sound like anyone else on this vessel. It also struck him as a familiar one, but couldn't quite place it. Curiosity getting the better of him, he stood up and followed the voice down the corridor. BB-8 accompanied him.

The corridor led to the hold, which turned to be the source of the voice. Poe entered to find a projection playing on the table: Luke Skywalker instructing a small group of young students. Rey sat at the table, eagerly taking it in. Her eyes carried a wonder about them. She was in a class of the master. The current lesson was an elementary one, but still, it was Luke Skywalker.

"Master Skywalker," said a student, a young girl. "Is the dark side stronger?"

"Is the dark side stronger?" Luke repeated. "Ryoo, back on your homeworld, had you ever woken up in the middle of the night to hear a strange noise?"

The girl nodded.

"Did it frighten you?"

"Yes," she said shyly.

"What did you think it was?"

"A monster. My brother told me a scary story about rathtars, and I was afraid it was coming for me."

"Was the noise from a rathtar?"

"No. It was our tooka cat making the noise."

"Remember this," Luke started. "The dark side has one strength—deception. And it will often enact it when you are fearful. It will seduce you with the very thing you want most, and with the promise of a quick and easy path toward it. How many of us are familiar with the story of Darth Vader?"

A few hands went up.

"Do any of you know he was once a Jedi Knight?"

A few of the children gasp at the revelation. It humored Poe that this was once a surprise, which made it obvious how old this recording was. The true story of Vader had become common knowledge across the galaxy for years. Everyone now knew the hero of the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker, had turned into the villain.

"Vader was among their greatest. A true hero," Luke continued. "He was also in love with a beautiful woman, and she loved him. But one day, he started having visions of her death. He was afraid they would come true. Vader didn't want to live without his wife. The Jedi couldn't help him, but he found an influential Sith Lord who could, or so he said. The Sith told Vader that if he would joined him on the dark side, that he would help him save his wife. So, Vader abandoned the Jedi and became a Sith, to save his wife. He helped his dark master destroy the Jedi Order. But the Sith master had lied! He didn't really have the power to save Vader's wife. The dark master had preyed upon Vader's worst fear and offered a way out of it. Vader gave everything up for a lie. In the end, his wife did die. There was nothing left and he was a slave of the dark side."

There was silence among the students. It seemed to be a lot to take in. Poe noticed Rey seemed to be in the same place as the students. Surely, she had come to know the truth already as well. Perhaps, it was hearing from Luke's mouth that made it register differently.

Rey looked up from the holo and was startled to suddenly notice Poe's presence.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rey asked.

"A little while," he said. "I was in the other room and could hear a voice that didn't belong. If I'm interrupting or would rather not—"

"No, stay," she said. "I had mentioned to Artoo that I wish I could've seen Luke teach years ago, and then he said he had recordings."

Rey and Poe returned their attentions to the holo. The students were clamoring for answers to their multitude of questions. There was one though who caught Poe's attention. A boy on the corner of the screen. _Ben_? The recording came to an end as Luke announced he was done with the lesson much to the disappointment of his eager class.

"What was he like?" Poe asked.

Rey thought for a moment. "He was-he wasn't quite what I expected."

"I never met him," Poe said, moving to the table. He took a seat on the corner, across from Rey. "My mother did though. She went on a mission with him once at the end of the Rebellion. They went to recover the remains of a Force sensitive tree from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It turned out there were two. Luke took one, and she got the other. Then she brought it home and planted it." He touched the ring on his necklace; his mother's. "Okay, this is going to sound weird, but after she died, I'd hang around that tree and sometimes when I touched it, I could see things. I could hear her."

"Poe, are you—do you feel the Force?"

"I can't say I have, unless that counts. And certainly its no comparison to what you do."

"Master Skywalker told me the Force was 'an energy between all things; the tension, the balance.' We're all connected to it."

"I guess I don't have a good connection. It's there, I'm sure. There's a lot of crazy things in this galaxy."

Poe rubbed his eyes. He'd forgotten how tired he'd been. Time was slipping.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked him.

"A little," he responded.

BB-8 responded.

"You're not helping, BB-8," Poe shouted. His head lowered onto the table. His energy was drained, Rey could see it. Exhaustion was getting to him. Poe was in need of some kind of relief.

"Give me your hand," said Rey.

"Wha?" Poe mumbled.

"Your hand."

Poe extended a hand toward Rey. She moved closer to it and placed one of hers in it. Then she closed her eyes and began to take steady breaths. They were calm, soothing even. Then soon Poe's breathing matched hers. He felt a change in his body. It felt like a surge.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled out.

"No questions. Just breathe." She replied calmly "Concentrate on where you feel your exhaustion."

"That's an easy one. Everywhere."

"Guide the Force to them."

"How do I? I'm not a Jedi."

"Focus."

Poe attempted to follow her instructions. He focused his thoughts on the areas that were affecting him most. The weariness on his eyes, the aches in his joints, the mild throbbing in his head. At first there was nothing. No movement. No healing. _Concentrate_. He felt the instruction, which would seem stranger than it was had he not assumed it was the Force. He blocked all his interrupting thoughts; the mission, Leia's words, the duties back on the base. As he focused, a soothing began to follow. Moment by moment, the pain would scrub away, until it was no more.

Soon there was no pain, no exhaustion. All of it had been removed. Poe took a moment to take in a deep breath. He then looked up at Rey. His face was almost glowing; refreshed and ready. Poe made a large smile.

"This is amazing!" Poe exclaimed. "I don't believe it. Rey, how'd you do this?"

Rey didn't have an answer. The idea came to her with such instinct, that she had no choice but to follow it. In quiet moments, a sudden move of the Force brought about the clarity she needed. Through texts and teachings, Rey had come to understand that the Force did speak often, but what she experienced—the constant intuition and instinct, seemed to be rare. There was something different in her connection. Ever since Leia brought up that Casertta had a respect for the Force, Rey had been eager to arrive. She hoped someone there could give her the answers she sought.


	5. Chapter V

Leia stepped onto the cockpit. It was smaller than she had anticipated, but was still more comfortable than most she had been on. There were several control stations, but only a single pilot was truly necessary. Had their numbers not been so tight, and a less need for secrecy, Leia would've considered bringing on an additional member or two, to give Joph an assist. However, he was a fine pilot, and Leia knew he would manage.

"You will want to take a seat, General," Threepio said, who had taken a co-pilot seat. "Commander Seastriker is about take us out of lightspeed."

"We'll be alright," Joph said. "A cruiser like this'll have an easy landing. Though, it's been a while since I've pilot a ship this size, so, yeah, perhaps you should listen to the droid."

She obliged and took to the nearest seat. Within almost an instant, the multi-shaded blue tunnel, was replaced with the view of a golden, marbled orb. As Joph had said, the pull out of hyperspace had been moved, practically unnoticed. Leia moved over to a co-pilot seat.

"Here we are," Leia said as she sat down.

As they pulled closer to the planet, the patrol ships became noticeable—a variant of A-Wing fighters and painted straight up in a stark crimson. They moved in groups of three. Leia counted at least seven different patrol trios before they were hailed. Joph pressed a button and the hologram of security officer appeared between him and Leia.

"Vessel, we have you on our monitors" said the officer. "Please identify."

"This is L-Nubian vessel, designation…M25-77-C-11-21," Joph replied. "Requesting permission for passage to the planet."

"One moment."

The officer glanced down for a few moments, likely at his own monitor, unseen in the transmission.

"You are cleared for landing," said the officer said, before evaporating.

Joph began the descent to the planet. They passed a few more patrol formations before they broke into the stratosphere. She hadn't recalled so many patrol ships on her last visit, but that had been decades ago. The galaxy was different then. The threat of war had—for the time being—been extinguished. These were a return to dark times.

After passing through the clouds, the golden grasslands of Casertta came into view. The first signs of life were a small pack of manka cats chasing a much larger pack of reeks. They followed along the river. Leia and Threepio both watched as several of the cats directed weaker reeks from the herd toward the river. As the reeks raced into the water, the cats pounced and drowned them.

"Oh, my" Threepio exclaimed. "Quite vicious creatures, aren't they?"

Leia watched as the larger reek herd kept onward. Most would survive the encounter with nothing more than a few scratches. Their weak had been culled for now. The mankas would delight in their meal for now, until their stomachs howled again.

Ahead came a large mining outpost. The area was barricaded by a large fence, enough to keep away the creatures from coming too close. There were towers and refinery stations dotted about. A vast network of clear tubing criss-crossed the space. Some were empty, some had a stream of cooled plasma moving through them. The substance had a purple tint, with shades of pink, and appeared to glow.

"What are they doing there?" Joph asked.

"It's a plasma mine. Casertta's largest export," Leia said.

Leia watched the workers move about. Some were on foot, others on transports. She noted a large alien presence among the workers. Though high above the ground, Leia could make out some of the workers features. Too her surprise, many of them were alien races: Twi'leks, Rodians, Abednedos, Nautolans, Dugs, among others. This struck her strange. For one, Casertta boasted a high human population, so high that no other race could make up a considerable share of the population census. Second, Casertta wasn't entirely welcoming for off-worlders relocating—human or otherwise.

It was a few minutes before they had fully passed over this particular operation. Next, was a wide spread of ocean. They passed over a few pleasure yachts before returning over land.

"Threepio, make contact with King Cyrin," she said. The droid followed her instruction. Within moments, the ship received a response. Joph looked down on a small monitor and saw coordinates being patched through. He calibrated his controls to follow the path.

Within moments, the _Jade Dagger_ was within the field of Suotamo City, the capital. It was constructed at the base of the Cardinal Mountains. A large waterfall poured from part of the mountain range and fed into a lake that bordered part of the city. Many of the buildings were built of sandstone, blending in well with the natural golden landscape. The original settlers had been careful to preserve the beauty of the land, and rarely did anything to seriously compromise it—to one exception.

The royal palace was built of a reddish-brown sandstone, with trimmings done in the rare ore that came from this world. While not an ostentatious presentation like so many other royal homes, it was though a considerable contrast to the plainer structures around it. Leia pondered this for a fleeting moment as they made their approach. Joph landed the ship on the royal landing platform, just behind the palace, away from view of the city. The palace walls surrounded the north side of the platform, while the gardens took the south.

* * *

The ramp lowered onto the stone ground. It was not a polished surface but was flat enough to walk without considerable irritation. Rey and Poe were the first off, followed by Threepio, and then Leia. Together, they approached the welcome party, whom outnumbered them five to one. Most of them were made of the royal guard, tall figures shrouded in red and white color armor. Feathered helmets sat atop their heads, that seemed to protect all but their faces.

"Welcome, General Organa," hailed King Cyrin. He bared little emotion on his face, though his tone came across pleasant. "It is an honor to have you in our presence."

"The honor is mine. Finding allies in these times has become a rarity," said Leia. She then turned to greet and offer exchanges with present members of the family—his wife, Queen Tionne and eldest daughter and heir, Princess Madréa. Then she returned to her own party.

"And may I present two of the Resistance's best officers, Major Dameron and Commander Rey," Leia said, gesturing to each as they were introduced. "Major Dameron will be joining me in the address to the Parliament and Rey, is our Jedi counsel."

Rey was taken back by her introduction. It hadn't been in her expectation that Leia would be forefront about this. While she was studying to be a Jedi, there was so little she knew and felt now, even more unsure the would represent it well. This wasn't helped when the queen turned her.

"You're a Jedi?" asked Queen Tionne.

For that moment, Rey was hesitant to give an answer. Clarifying that she was an apprentice or student occurred to her, but she sensed it might undermine her own presence and what Leia had intended that presence to represent. She held this answer back though, as not to embarrass Leia, much less, herself.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Rey replied, with a small head bow.

"It had been quite sometime since there has been a Jedi presence on Casertta," said King Cyrin. "We are honored to have you among us. You should consider visiting with the Church of the Force during your stay."

"I will."

King Cyrin turned his daughter, "Madréa, please escort Major Dameron and Commander Rey to their chambers. General Organa and I have some matters to discuss."

"Yes, father," she said. She turned back to the palace, with Rey and Poe directly behind her. The rest of the party turned toward another portion of the palace. Rey watched as Leia slowly disappeared from view. When she was barely noticeable, Rey return her attention to her guide. Princess Madréa looked to be around her own age, or maybe even Poe's, but came across older. The princess led them with a precise posture, which felt somewhat unnatural to Rey. Her stance felt calculated. While she herself was well postured, something about the princess felt off. Even Poe, who also walked with a military posturing didn't come across as unnatural. Perhaps, she was imagining it all. Leia had been her only frame of royalty. This kind of life was beyond foreign to the former scavenger.

"How long have you both served with Princ—excuse me, General Organa?" Princess Madréa asked.

"She recruited me early on," Poe answered. "I was working with New Republic Defense Fleet at the time. They didn't acknowledge the obvious threat the First Order proposed, despite their repeatedly violating the Galactic Concordance. I couldn't keep sitting by."

"And you Commander Rey?"

"Just Rey, is fine," she started. "I haven't been with the Resistance very long. Seven or eight months."

"And being a Jedi, does it ever conflict with your duties?"

Rey was confused by the question. She studied Madréa for a moment to try to surmise what she was trying to get out of her. The princess' face lacked any signal of emotion, holding instead a neutral, but concentrated look.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." Rey said.

"From what I understood in my studies about the Jedi, they were supposed to be peacekeepers. With exception of the Clone Wars, they appear to not involve themselves within military conflicts," the princess responded. "How are you both a peacekeeper and in the Resistance?"

"Because the First Order is bringing destruction to the galaxy," Rey said. "If they're not stopped, there won't be peace."

"But the destruction, I assume, is only because of rebellions. I don't take it the First Order fires at cooperative populations."

Poe and Rey, but particularly Poe, was taken back the response. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this tone, but he didn't like it. This was leaning too comfortably in pro-First Order territory for him. If this was the position of many Caserttans, then he and Leia may be facing an uphill battle concerning tomorrow's proceedings.

"You support the First Order?" Rey asked.

"I am for Casertta and its independence," the princess sternly replied. "How the wider galaxy governs itself is beyond my interests. I stand neither for or against the First Order. My question is, why does a Jedi choose?"

Rey was about to draw up an answer, one where she'd again reassert the destruction caused by the First Order, and the Resistance's ultimate goal to destroy the First Order, raise up the Republic, and maintain peace. This though, was halted as they approached the door to the east wing of the palace, which opened with a clatter. They stepped into the entry rotunda, surrounded in murals of early Caserttan history. In the center stood a tall statue, honoring of the past dignitaries. It was a lot to take in. The bottoms of their boots clacked as they walked on the marble floor. Put off by the princess' stance, Poe and Rey kept quiet, unless questioned, in which they gave only short answers. Sensing their simmering hostility, Princess Madréa herself remained silent for the final minutes of their walk.

In all honesty, Rey hadn't minded the quiet. She had never stepped into such a regal domain. What she remembered imaging of palaces as a child didn't compare to her current encounter. The palace interior didn't seem simply built, but crafted. The walls were detailed with intricate carvings of symbols and other ornamental designs. It all but boasted its grandiosity.

As they turned onto the final hall, they filed pass portraits of past dignitaries and leaders. Most of them appeared of stern and strength face, holding their position. It was as if they were aware their portrait depiction was how those long after them would see them. This was their legacy—a portrait to pass on the hall that bore little representation to the actual person.

Princess Madréa led Poe and Rey to the end of the hall. On either side was a door. Madréa turned to them. The window behind her caught some of the coming sunlight, bringing a glow to her blonde hair.

"These will be your quarters," Madréa gesturing to the doors on either side of her. "Staff will be dispatched to you when dinner is ready. Inquire with them if you have any needs or trouble. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Poe softly said. His teeth gritting as he spoke.

Rey and Poe both watched her momentarily as she walked off and then to each other.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Poe said.


	6. Chapter VI

King Cyrin was swift to remove himself and General Organa from the rest of the welcoming entourage. The additional flanking of security and handmaidens was a near redundancy inside the walls of the palace. Queen Tionne went off to continue on with her own schedule. The king led Leia arm in arm, gentlemanly as always, as they made their way up to his private office.

"How long has it been since you last graced us with your presence?" King Cyrin asked.

"I believe it was about a year before your father passed," Leia said. "Chancellor Mothma was adamant about the New Republic extending olive branches to the late-joiners of the Old Republic. You didn't get to participate in a true democracy."

"The whole galaxy was under a lie in those days, no matter which side you were on."

"So I've been told."

"I was but a young boy when the Clone Wars ended. I don't recall much before then either."

"I wasn't born until the very end."

"Were you? I never realized you were so young."

"I see you haven't lost that dry wit of yours."

"I mean it as a compliment, I assure you," the king said, as some blush rushed up around his cheeks. "You hold yourself with more wisdom and grace than entire dynasties, milady. It can't help but proceed any other qualities."

 _If only that were the truth_ , Leia thought to herself. She gave a polite smile in response and continued in the bantering small talk as the continued to the King's office. Cyrin relayed to Leia the restoration efforts his people had accomplished in the quarter-century since her last visit. After years of labor, the remnants of Imperial occupation had been all but destroyed—exception only to several artifacts held by the royal museum. Casertta, though scarred, was able to find itself again. Though pleased with Cyrin's news, Leia found herself troubled that the galaxy—namely the New Republic—couldn't quite accomplish this before it was too late.

* * *

It did not take long for Rey to get away from her accommodations. They were fine—more than fine, beyond any luxury and quality she had ever experienced prior—but it was the history on the wall she was more fascinated by. She wished Princess Madréa would have explained the details, but from what Rey sensed, the princess had wanted her interactions with the guests to be as minimal as possible. Her chilling reception struck her peculiarly since it was her father who had invited General Organa in the first place.

Artoo beeped as he scanned a painting—a large mural of a parliamentary session. While the representatives argue and debate with each other, a man and a woman stand in the center, with their hands bound together by garland strands. In his free hand, the man holds torch, and the woman, with her free hand open, holds a small white bird. Rey had already moved several paintings down the line from the droid. As Artoo moved to her, his whirring gears echoed throughout the hall, even the most subtle of his noises. He found her before a mural of what appeared to be a Cathar in the center surrounded by twelve disembodied heads, each surrounded with a glow. The Cathar was dressed in a gray robe and tunic. Its bare feet stood atop a vibroblade and its arms opened wide. The Cathar's head was directed up towards the other heads, though the subject's eyes were shut. Rey did not quite know what to make of the portrait, yet could not help but feel she knew what it meant, even if the words were locked away from her.

"Do you know anything about this?" she asked Artoo.

Artoo chortled his response.

"Yes, it does. Leia did say they had a tradition of Jedi here. Perhaps this person was one."

"Quite close," said a voice.

Rey turned and found a woman, a couple heads shorter than her, making her way down the hall. She was dressed in a brown-red robe, and nearly bounced as she walked.

"That is Lashan the Reformer. He studied the Jedi ways, but did not become one himself. Instead, he settled here. He's one of our greatest philosophers, and undeservedly sidelined. Sure, sure, Ajaron and Karyn are great, but Lashan, oh, we stand so much on his shoulders."

Rey studied the woman. She seemed to be about Leia's age, yet a spryness of someone her own age. The woman's eyes were widen and cheeks faintly red.

"Who are you?" Rey asked the woman.

"Dibia, a consult from the Church," the woman replied. Then she stepped back. "You," she said to Rey, "I sense...ooh..." The woman shivered. "You are a powerful one, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say—" Rey started.

"Powerful, yes. Tempered...getting there. What is your name, girl?"

"Rey."

"Rey? I won't forget that one. Now, Rey, you're a seeker, are you?"

"I just want to know—I'm trying to find my place in things."

"Aren't we all?"

"I've had some training from the Jedi, but, most of what I've learned has been on my own."

"So, you need a teacher?"

"Are _you_ a teacher?"

"Not the one you may need, but perhaps I can direct you to some who could be."

Rey smiled, hardly believing her luck in the moment.

"What is your business here today?"

"I'm accompanying Ge—I'm accompanying a guest of your king."

"Ooh...you're an off-worlder. How exciting! How long will you be with us?

"Not long."

"Well, should you be here long, come and find me again. I will take you to the Church in the center of the city. We study the great mysteries of the Force and would be honored to have someone with Jedi training among us. Perhaps we could exchange our knowledges."

"If I can, I will find you."

"If you will to find me, you can find me."

Dibia continued on her way and Rey did all she could to withhold her excitement until she was gone. She beamed a smile at Artoo. "I've been so focused on the texts that I forgot that there's other orders of the Force. Do you have any records on this Church?"

Artoo beeped.

"I'd like to hear about them sometime. Perhaps later tonight then."

She gazed down the hall, looking at the rows of art that awaited them.

"Come along then, we've got so much more to look at it."

* * *

The King's office was at the top of the King's Spire, a tower at the south of the palace. It offered a near-panoramic view of the city, as well as the mountains surrounding it. Leia had been there on her last visit, all but briefly. Cyrin's ailing father had all but held court in his personal chambers in last years, but insisted on gifting Leia with a view from the tower. She recalled how the ruddy dawn glow complimented the buildings of the city; another example of the Caserttan's priority to find harmony with the natural elements. Though the view this time lacked the theatrics of a sunrise, the view was still more than impressive. However, city-gazing was not on the agenda for today.

The reminder of today's meeting sat right on Cyrin's desk—a small holorecording a young Prince Errol being chased by his elder sister around a garden fountain. He was a rambunctious child in the recording and kept much of that same energy up until the end. Several other such recordings of his children line the walls of Cyrin's office, all but betraying the stern demeanor he usually carries. He was a family man, through and through, with nothing but great love for his children. Losing a child, and his only son no less, had been a great burden to carry. The official story he had told the people was that Errol had died in a piloting accident, one so terrible hardly any piece of the prince could be recovered. The king had been careful in his wording to not lie, but also not reveal the more controversial elements. There was no body to bury, no opportunity to truly say goodbye.

"It ached me to sit there looking at an empty casket," the king told Leia. "Most families are buried beside each other. My father is interred beside his father, as I will be beside him. My fathers have their sons with them, but I will not. If there is one thing that I wish was different, was that he could have been brought back here."

Leia understood all too well this feeling; first with family and friends on Alderaan, and most recently with Han and Luke. There was no grave to mourn at; no haunt for their spirits to linger over. Their resting place was her memories, as well in the memories of others who remained behind.

"I do not regret sending him to you however," King Cyrin continued. "My boy was a creature of action. He could not sit still while knowing of injustices. Very few of us get to die being our true selves, though I do realize how ironic to say that is. What was his alias under you?"

"Nix Jerd," Leia said.

"Of course, that was it," the king muttered. "He borrowed it from the hero of an old folk ballad he adored. Jerdon Nix was a fisherman on a costal village who slowly outwits the corsair ships as they attempt to loot them season after season."

"I think I understand his affinity."

"There were plenty holos made of it over the centuries, and Errol collected most of them. They're quite entertaining, well, most of them. We should show you one on your visit."

"Perhaps," Leia said, knowing no such viewing would ever happen.

King Cyrin looked back at the holo of his children. Though he smiled, there was a certain pain in it. Leia could feel the pain with him. Then, he swiped off the holo, perhaps knowing the distraction it would become in the remainder of this meeting.

"How do you feel about tomorrow?" he asked Leia.

"What? Selling my beliefs before a political assembly? I've only done it a thousand times before."

"Caserttans don't like their comfort disrupted, milady, much less for a cause outside of their own interest."

"But it will be in their interest before too long."

"Which I'm all but too aware. Unfortunately, the Prime Minister and the majority party will not see any reason to abdicate our neutrality. They believe the First Order are Imperial pretenders with far less of a reach than they actually hold. I imagine your estimates on their current state have a far grimmer truth than my own calculations."

"They're not the most encouraging figures."

"Still—" he started. "There is still some hope. I've invited a few key figures from the Parliament to join us for dinner. Perhaps over it, you could work to persuade them to join our cause."

"I thought we were trying to keep my presence a secret as long as possible."

"Yes, but I do not believe a complete ambush would be successful. Some of the leadership must be made aware. If we can turn some of them tonight, they'll be able to encourage alignment from the Parliament in tomorrow's presentation."

"Or they feel betrayed by their king's cloak-and-dagger methods and revolt against you."

"Which is why only a few will be present this evening. Only the more open-minded members will be here. I assure you, no guest tonight is our enemy."

"Though not necessarily our allies either."

The king gave Leia a hopeful grin. "Yet," he said.

For that moment, Leia could once again see Errol's face. His father held that same unorthodox spirit, though much more tempered and bound by a weight of obligations.


End file.
